


cinq et un

by mekii



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Han Seungwoo Is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, but mostly - Freeform, only according to x1 ot9, only at the end so dw you can skip it!!, seungwoo: no thoughts head empty except for Seungyoun Is My Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekii/pseuds/mekii
Summary: Everyone is convinced that Seungwoo and Seungyoun’s relationship is just an inside joke between them. Seungwoo is starting to believe they'll have to get married to prove they're really dating. Seungyoun just finds it hilarious.(aka five times everyone thinks seungwoo and seungyoun aren't really dating and the one time they realize how blind they were)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 34
Kudos: 128
Collections: 99&UP Fic Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Five times everyone are convinced that Seungwoo and Seungyoun are not dating, it took just one time to proof that they are in love with each other.

Being in a group with Seungyoun means spending a lot of time with him, but not really with him. Even then, Seungwoo has to admit he’s lucky they’re in X1: he doesn’t want to imagine X1 without Seungyoun, refuse to imagine a word in which he sat on that blue seat to watch his boyfriend (well, he wasn’t his boyfriend back then) clap for others before going back to Yuehua (and he knows Seungyoun would have been genuinely happy for said others, but Han Seungwoo is a selfish man, a selfish man in love who wants his crush with him). Still, he really wants to spend some time with the best boyfriend he could ever have,

(Seungyoun is his boyfriend. Cho Seungyoun is his boyfriend. He’s dating Cho Seungyoun. Seungyoun. Boyfriend. His. Seungwoo loves how good these words sound together.)

Lost in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice Seungyoun coming closer—with how small the van is, they’re already quite close to each other, but his boyfriend finds the way to get even closer. He wonders if he’s close enough to feel his heart going crazy.

“What are you thinking about, hyung?” _You_. It’s embarrassing how he’s always thinking about him and now is no exception. His head is full of Seungyoun, his leg pressed against his, his breath on his neck, his tiny hands he loves to hold…

“Are you free tonight?”

“If you want me to be, yeah.”

“Watch a movie with me? I want to spend some time with you.”

Seungwoo doesn’t miss the way Seungyoun’s (really pretty) eyes start sparkling. Seungwoo confessed, but Seungyoun is the one who plans most of the things they do together (Seungwoo would call them “dates” because he’s whipped, but he doesn’t think groceries shopping counts as a date… unless?), so the older knows it means a lot to his boyfriend when he offers to do something.

“We already spend our days together.”

“That’s not what I mean!” he whines.

It’s really not the same. They spend their days doing the same things at the same places, they’re not spending time together. Seungwoo misses him in that way, wants nothing more than to be with him while doing something that’s just an excuse (or literally just sit on the couch and hold his hand) to enjoy his boyfriend’s presence.

“I know, I’m joking.” Of course he knows. Seungwoo will always be surprised by how well Seungyoun understands him, even when he doesn’t say a word.

“So?”

“You already know it’s yes.”

Then, Dohyon demands Seungyoun’s attention and Seungwoo knows it’ll be hard to get it back before the end of the ride so he doesn’t even bother trying.

(That’s what he thinks, but he never notices that Seungyoun’s hand stays next to his, waiting for him to take it.)

When they’re done for the day, Seungwoo swears he can feel Seungyoun vibrating on his seat and he realizes the other might be happier than he thought. Knowing he’s the reason behind his smile makes his heart skip a beat. He thought he’d be less whipped after a month of dating, but he’s as bad as he was on his first day as Seungyoun’s boyfriend. No, even worse, he’s as bad as he was when he had a crush on Seungyoun and didn’t do anything about it. He’s too in love to be annoyed by it, though.

Seungyoun jumps out of the van the second it stops, running to the door with an energy only he has after hours of work. Hangyul blinks, surprised, and Seungwoo would feel bad for being the reason behind Seungyoun running away in the middle of their conversation, but his boyfriend’s excitement is too adorable.

“Was it something I said? Junho, am I that boring?”

Something ugly inside of Seungwoo celebrates his boyfriend ditching his best friend because of him. He mentally beats it with a stick, but he has to admit it feels nice to not come after Hangyul.

(He never does because the love Seungyoun has for him isn’t the same as the platonic one he has for Hangyul and he knows it, but maybe all those tweets about Seungyul are affecting him more than he thought they would.)

When the door closes behind them, Seungyoun is already running, arms full of blankets and pillows. He looks like he plans to takes everything he owns from his room to Seungwoo’s and it’s adorable (but to Seungwoo, everything he does is adorable). They all sit to eat dinner together and Seungyoun almost inhales his food in his hurry. Of course, he almost chokes on his chicken. Seungwoo would make fun of him, but he’s not any better.

“I’m done!” Seungyoun announces as he literally jumps out of his chair, almost giving Seungwoo a heart attack when he trips over someone’s feet and catches his bowl (made of porcelain) with his fingertips. “Whoopsie, sorry for that! Good night and see y’all tomorrow!”

Dohyon blinks. “Is hyung okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just that love makes him a little dumb sometimes. It’s cute.”

Seungwoo expects to be teased for his fond smile, but he doesn’t get a reaction except for Wooseok rolling his eyes.

“Stop teasing the kid, hyung.”

Right. For them, it’s a joke. _It_ , his relationship with Seungyoun.

To be honest, even Seungwoo himself can’t believe it. His crush since Produce X 101 likes him back and accepted to date him in an industry that doesn’t want them to be in a relationship and in a society that doesn’t accept love like theirs. He remembers Seungyoun’s answer to this when he asked him if he was sure about wanting to date him, a simple and clear “fuck them” before wrapping his hand around one of Seungwoo’s big fingers (it’s something he does often, now).

But seriously, it’s starting to get on Seungwoo’s nerves. Everything he does or tries to do with his boyfriend turns into a joke if they’re with the other members. At first, it was funny, but now… now, he just wants to kiss his boyfriend without any of his sweet, adorable kids slapping his mouth or cheek, warning him that he’s taking the joke too far and shouldn’t make Seungyoun uncomfortable.

Being the little shit he is, Seungyoun never protests. No, of course not, he just laughs, finds it extremely funny and kisses Seungwoo’s pout away once they’re in the older boy’s room, cuddling under his blanket or just sitting on his bed to talk about their day. Seungwoo hates how he can never stay mad at him for long or even _be_ mad. He loves him for being Cho Seungyoun, and Cho Seungyoun is a little shit. He knew what he was signing for when they became boyfriends, now he has to accept the consequences and deal with them.

Lost in his thoughts about his boyfriend being his boyfriend (yes! Seungyoun is dating _him_!), he bumps into the wall and leaves the kitchen with an ego at least twice as bruised as his left arm. Laughs follow him as he almost runs down the hallway to lock himself in his room with Seungyoun.

He only leaves it to make popcorn and get drinks (aka juice and water, because even soda is forbidden in the dorm for now). He counts to three after starting the microwave and, as expected, Dohyon shows up before he’s done.

“Hyung, you’re making popcorn? Can I have some?”

“Yeah, but make it yourself. Seungyounie is waiting for me. Three minutes, not more or it’ll burn, don’t forget to brush your teeth before going to bed!”

Of course, it’s naïve of him to believe they’ll have peace when he comes back. Dongpyo opens the door two minutes after the movie starts.

“Hyung, Dohyon doesn’t want to share his pop⸺ wait, you’re watching a movie? Sweet! I’ll go get the others!”

He leaves, screaming at the others to go to Seungwoo’s room and make more popcorn. Seungwoo buries his face in Seungyoun’s neck.

“Can I put him up for adoption?”

“No, love. You’d miss him too much.”

“I don’t think I would,” he lies (because of course he would) when the others join them with screams and laughs.

“If you hate it this much, why don’t you tell them to leave?” Seungyoun asks, and fuck, he caught him.

Because no matter how much Seungwoo loves his boyfriend and wants to spend time with him, he also loves his boys and they all deserve to relax and have fun. He can’t take cancel the movie night they think they’ll have, that’d just be cruel.

“Hyungs, change the movie!” Dohyon whines, curling up against Seungyoun’s side to steal some popcorn from his bowl (despite having his own, the little gremlin). “Ralph Breaks the Internet is for babies!”

“Yes, let’s watch a horror movie!”

Seungwoo freezes. Fuck. Horror movies. He _hates_ horror movies, can’t watch one without being too scared to sleep for _days_. For an idol on promotions, sleepless nights aren’t good.

Seungyoun takes his hand.

“I can’t watch horror movies,” he lies, probably to save Seungwoo because he knows his boyfriend would rather sacrifice himself than possibly taking something away from his kids. “Maybe we could watch something else?”

“Hyung, please! You have a roommate anyway, Hangyul will protect you,” Eunsang pouts, looking at Hangyul for support.

Hangyul nods, imitated by Yohan, and it’d be cute if they weren’t trying to convince Seungyoun to accept his boyfriend’s death. The maknae line joins them, pleading with the puppy eyes Seungwoo is so weak for.

“Come on, Seungyoun, it won’t be that scary,” he says, squeezing his hand.

Seungyoun frowns. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just sleep in my bed tonight.”

No one seems to catch the real meaning behind their words and Seungwoo can start the movie with an unbruised ego.

However, five minutes into the movie, he really regrets not admitting how terrified he gets when he watches anything with a bit of horror. Having to hide his fear makes everything worse and he’s scared (ha) he’ll break Seungyoun’s hand if he keeps squeezing (more like crushing) it. Seungyoun curls up against him to whine and hide his face against his neck, but Seungwoo knows his way to try to distract him from the movie. He can feel Seungyoun’s smile against his skin, feel how his body shake with laughter whenever there’s something Seungwoo finds terrifying. Of course his little shit of a boyfriend would find a horror movie _funny_.

At some point, it gets too much for Seungwoo and he wraps an arm around the other, trying to find his voice back.

“Guys, I think it’s too scary for Seungyoun, maybe you should stop the movie and watch it in the living room,” he suggests, keeping his eyes off the screen. “My laptop’s screen is too small for our group anyway. I’ll just stay here with him until he calms down, then I’ll join you.”

He’ll never join them. Nope. Not even for a billion dollars.

Dohyon looks at their hands, sees how Seungyoun is practically sitting on Seungwoo’s lap at this point (he’s actually trying to hide the screen with his body, but the others don’t have to know that) and frowns for a second before showing him a bright smile.

“Hyung, we can’t let you miss the end! Hangyul can take him back to their room!”

“No, Hangyul seemed really happy to watch this movie.”

“Then, let him comfort hyung, he’s good at it.”

“That’s not necessary, I think I’m doing great…”

“Hyung, he’s literally shaking. Besides, if he falls asleep, Hangyul will only needs to stand up to carry him to their room so it probably won’t wake him up! Hyung, you know he needs to sleep, you really want him to wake up once he finally gets the sleep he needs?”

With this argument that Seungwoo doesn’t really understand, but can’t go against, Dohyon pushes Seungyoun towards Hangyul. Surprised, the older boy doesn’t protest, only realizing what happened once he’s on his best friend’s lap. Seungwoo doesn’t see a way to take him back without admitting he’s scared and he doesn’t want to make the kids feel bad for scaring him.

But maybe there’s a solution… he’s dating Seungyoun.

“Hangyul, can I please have my boyfriend back? Protecting him from horror movies is part of my boyfriend job.”

Hangyul chuckles. “Yeah, boyfriend, sure. Your little joke won’t help you with that, hyung, he’s warm and soft so I’m keeping him.”

“Why do you want him that much, hyung?” Wooseok asks, cheeks full of popcorn. “Are you scared?”

“You’re scared?” Dongpyo repeats with big, guilty eyes. “I’m so sorry, hyung! I didn’t know you were scared of horror movies!”

“Don’t worry, he’s really not! I just asked him to hide me so I wouldn’t have trouble sleeping tonight!”

Even with Seungyoun’s help, no one believes them and they give up. Seungwoo can only shut up and pray his boyfriend will find an excuse to stay in his room after the movie because there’s no way in hell he’ll fall asleep after these two hours and a half of almost going into cardiac arrest.

(Later, Seungyoun snores extremely loudly, annoying Hangyul so much he gets kicked out of his own room. Seungwoo knows he doesn’t snore. Did he say he loves his little shit of a boyfriend?)


	2. Chapter 2

One of the (many) bad things about survival shows is that, being against each other, there can be some tension between contestants. It’s good for the producers when the show needs some drama for views, but when the show is over and a new group is born, there can’t be any negative feelings between the members.

(People would think it’s because that’s unhealthy, but even though they wouldn’t really be wrong, they should know not to expect Mnet and CJ to care about their artists; drama gets views, but cute friendships bring money.)

So for their first months as X1, all he members have to hang out together at least once every two weeks (out of their schedules), to create friendships and all that stuff. Seungwoo thinks it’s dumb, there’s nothing negative in their relationship, but it gives them free time so no one complains.

(The maknaes are suddenly awkward with each other when there’s a staff member or a manager with them. Seungwoo suspects them of pretending to be nothing more than coworkers so they can get more free time. He couldn’t be prouder of his little actors. Their manager seems to know, but he pretends he doesn’t.)

After a short meeting the day before, all the members voted for shopping (well, almost, Hangyul wanted another movie night). When they get in the van, Seungyoun sits between his best friend and Seungwoo, chatting a bit with Hangyul before turning to his boyfriend.

“Hyung, let’s buy new candles for your room!”

“Sure,” he would say yes to anything as long as it’s with Seungyoun, “let’s buy some for you too.”

Hangyul frowns. “Hyung, I don’t want candles in my room, I’m not sure I could sleep with something burning… what if there’s an accident?”

“Don’t worry, that’s not what I meant! I want Seungyoun to choose candles for my room. Mine are there because it makes me feel comfortable and I want him to like my room too.”

Seungyoun smiles, eyes on his red ears, and wraps his hand around one of Seungwoo’s fingers, showing it to Hangyul with a laugh. In front of their seats, Dongpyo turns around to look at them, frowns and slaps Dohyon’s shoulder. It’s a bit weird how happy their maknae gets when he sees Seungyoun and Hangyul together, but that’s probably just him being a kid.

(Well, that’s what Seungyoun said when Seungwoo asked him about it. Knowing Seungyoun, it could have been a joke. Seungwoo hopes it wasn’t serious: he’s too young to feel so old.)

When they arrive, the managers announce they’ll stay with the kids while the adults shop together. Seungwoo knows he’ll just go with Seungyoun and let the others do their things, but they don’t have to know that. Judging from the maknaes’ expressions, they’ll do their best to run away from the managers, hang out on their own for a few hours then come back with teary eyes and shaky voices after “losing hyungs in such a big, scary place”. Seungwoo’s boys are so smart, he knows they’ll be successful even after X1.

(Nope, he can’t think about the D word, shouldn’t think about what’ll happen after. Losing his boyfriend to get his first family back is just cruel. Maybe he can become Play M’s CEO and turn Victon into a new NCT by adding his X1 boys, Wooseok’s Up10tion family and Seungyoun’s brothers from UNIQ when they’ll be back.)

Seungyoun takes his hand. “Let’s go, hyung! If we don’t leave right now, the maknaes will probably try to follow us or Dohyon will make me go with Hangyul!”

That’s enough to make Seungwoo run, leading Seungyoun. It’s the first time he buys candles since he got in X1, it feels weird to walk in those alleys with someone who isn’t a Victon member.

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of candles.”

“You should start as soon as possible, then,” Seungwoo smiles, a finger caressing the top of Seungyoun’s hand. “Do you know what you want?”

Seungyoun shakes his head. “No, not really, I have an idea, but not a specific scent… how much time do we have?”

“Not a lot, but I guess it’s still enough to take your time. Do you know if you want something sweet? Maybe something that smells like nature?”

The other shakes his head again, already reading labels and mumbling under his breath. It’s adorable to see him so focused on such a simple thing like his entire life depends on it.

He smells a candle, frowns, puts it back on the shelves, moves to another one. Seungwoo waits patiently, asking if he can help whenever Seungyoun finishes a shelf and always getting a negative answer. After the fourth one, Seungyoun finally explains that he knows the scent he wants, but can’t describe it and doesn’t know what it’s called. He’s so fast, throwing candles at Seungwoo with a positive or neutral comment before moving to another one, and Seungwoo doesn’t even have time to smell the one in his hands before his boyfriend gives him a new one. It’s a bit overwhelming, but nothing he wasn’t expecting. Cho Seungyoun always puts all his energy in what he does, from performing on stage to choosing candles.

“We can buy more than one, you know,” Seungwoo announces when he sees him putting a candle down and hesitating in front of it.

Seungyoun’s eyes light up. “Really? How many?”

“As many as you want, they’re not really expensive.”

“You’re talking like I won’t pay for these.”

“Because you won’t. They’re for _my_ room.”

“But they’re for _me_.”

“They’re for _us_ and _my_ room.”

Seungyoun glares at him, looking absolutely harmless in his oversized shirt.

“Hyung, I have enough money to buy your company, a few candles are nothing for me.”

“Well, I’m definitely not stopping you from buying my company, go for it. Buy Wooseok’s too while you’re at it.”

“… My _mother_ has enough money to buy your company. I have enough for these candles.”

“Not so brave anymore?” Seungwoo teases him, hitting his shoulder.

“I don’t know how to tell her I bought two shitty kpop companies because my boyfriend asked me to,” Seungyoun pouts.

“I’m sure you’d make an excellent CEO, love.”

“Ew, paperwork.”

“Hyungs! I was searching for you!”

Seungwoo would fight for Dohyon with a plastic spoon, but at the moment, he’d also trade him for a KitKat. A mint KitKat, even. And he doesn’t like mint KitKat.

“Hi, Dohyonnie,” he greets him like the hypocritical (and loving) leader he is. “Why were you searching for us?”

“Hangyul-hyung went shopping for clothes and I thought hyung could go with him, make sure he doesn’t buy the first shirts he sees.”

It doesn’t take a high IQ to know which hyung he talks about and the thought of cancelling his little date with Seungyoun so he can do some shopping with his best friend is… meh. Maybe he’s a bit selfish, but Seungyoun already spends a lot of time with Hangyul and Dohyon (which is great and adorable), Seungwoo would like to have him for himself for a few hours.

“That’s cute, but I’m sure Hangyul will choose clothes he likes, so there’s no need to worry about it,” Seungyoun smiles at his almost little brother. “I’m already doing something with Seungwoo, it’s really important. Maybe later? We can go shopping next week, or maybe go eat something? We don’t have to hang out all the time, Dohyonnie.”

Great. Amazing. Cool. Now, Seungwoo feels guilty. The maknaes shouldn’t be allowed to pout like that.

“It’s not that important, Youn… you don’t have to force yourself to do it, just tell me what kind of scent you want and I’ll find a few ones for you.”

Seungyoun shakes his head and turns towards the candles. “No. If it’s something you like then yes, it’s important and I want to do it. We barely do anything together these days.”

He goes back to smelling every single candle, even the ones with weird scents, and ignores Dohyon’s whines. It takes him so long the other members join them before he’s done, but none of them complains or asks him to go faster. They seem more intrigued than annoyed.

“What are you doing, Youn?” Wooseok asks, smelling the candle Seungyoun hands him. “Well. This is weird.”

“Banana and mint is a weird combination indeed,” Seungyoun agrees and goes back to his candles like it answered his friend’s question.

“What are you searching for?”

“He doesn’t want to tell me. No, wait, he said he can’t because he doesn’t really know.”

Seungyoun screams, almost drops the candle he just opened and turns towards them with sparkling eyes.

“I found it, hyung! Let’s buy this one! We can buy the raspberry one too and maybe also the marshmallow candle, but I really want this one!”

The kids (and Hangyul and Yohan, but really, they should be considered part of “the kids” too) get closer, wanting to know what’s the special scent that took their hyung hours to find.

“It’s… familiar, but I can’t say what it is,” Minhee frowns.

Eunsang nods and Junho makes a weird face. Hyeongjun is in a corner, surrounded by candles with cute drawings on it (he’ll probably smell like marshmallows, chocolate and fruits for days now). Dongpyo is the one who finds it:

“It smells like you! Seungwoo-hyung, it smells like you!”

Seungyoun smiles and shrugs. No matter how cool he wants to look, Seungwoo doesn’t miss his red ears.

“Well… you asked me to find something that makes me feel at home.”

“He made you choose candles for his room?” Yohan finally understands and Seungwoo swears he’d choke him for ruining the moment if he didn’t love him so much. “Can I choose one too? We’re all going in your room, hyung, we deserve our own candles too!”

He shakes his head. No, these are for Youn because they’re dating and it’s part of his boyfriend privileges.

The younger boy grins. “Oh, yes, your inside joke, I see… well, I’ll be your boyfriend too, buy me this one!”

They leave with more candles than Seungwoo had planned to, but it’s okay. Yohan isn’t really wrong, they all come to his room and it’d be nice to get their personal candle for when they need to talk and get some advice, comfort or just a few hugs. Seungyoun got more candles, so it’s still fair and he still got to use his boyfriend privileges, privileges he apparently just learned about and keeps bothering Seungwoo in hopes he’ll tell him more about them.

He won’t lie, Seungyoun kissing him on the cheek and looking at him with sparkling eyes is making him consider giving him all the privileges he can and even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try to guess who i am! i still have three chapters to post (4th/5th time and the plus one), i'll try to make daily updates to post the +1 on monday, but if you guess who i am before the reveal, i'll post it sunday <3
> 
> if you do it on twitter, don't do it in dms, quote the tweet! if you guessed the wrong person and go to their dms, i won't see it 

The third time Seungwoo gets comments about his “inside joke” is adorable, way too cute to get mad. It starts with a missing shirt, one of his favourites because it’s comfortable, oversized and perfect to wear for dance practices or for free days doing nothing in the apartment. He could take another one, but he already spent five minutes searching for it and he doesn’t want them to go to waste.

“Gyul-ah, did you wash my white shirt? The big one with Snoopy?”

Hangyul doesn’t look away from the screen. Understandable, no one wants to lose a Mario Kart game, especially not Lee Hangyul when he’s playing against Yohan.

“Nope. Why? Do you need it?”

“Yeah. Are you sure you didn’t? I know I wore it this week, but it’s not with my basket…”

He hears footsteps, the sound of bare feet on the floor. Seungyoun’s voice follows, still a bit sleepy.

“Good morning. What are you guys talking about?” he yawns. “Oh fuck, it’s late. Good afternoon then.”

Seungwoo would scowl him for his language, but Yohan curses at Hangyul for throwing him a blue shell and he remembers they’re in the dorms, where they can say what they want to. It’s a bit harder with the kids, since they tend to forget to switch to Idol Mode when they’re out, but Seungyoun has more experience. He deserves a little fuck (the word… well, the other thing too) once in a while.

“Hyung is searching for his shirt… ah.”

Seungwoo follows Hangyul’s eyes, finally looking at Seungyoun. His boyfriend is wearing the shirt he’s looking for, almost drowning in it. He frowns: he knows it’s oversized, but that much? Is Seungyoun eating as much as he should? Is their physical work making him lose weight too fast? Maybe they should eat a bit more and spend a bit less time in the practice room, it’s not like Seungyoun desperately needs to practice…

“Oh, this shirt? Sorry, Woo-hyung, I’ll give it back. I found it with your dirty laundry so I thought you wouldn’t need it today.”

Seungyoun apologizes and justifies himself, but Seungwoo doesn’t really hear it. No, he only hears how unusually low his voice is, how he struggles with his pronunciation, how he sounds way too sorry for something that really isn’t that deep.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

“I know we usually only share shoes, but my head hurts a bit and I didn’t want to bother you…”

Headaches _suck_ , so Seungwoo can only grimace in compassion and nods. He really doesn’t mind about his boyfriend wearing his clothes, he just wants to know where they are.

“I told you it’s okay, you don’t need to defend yourself or anything. Just go back to bed, maybe? Or drink some water? I don’t think that shirt is thick enough though, you should probably change into a sweater or get a blanket.”

Hangyul rolls his eyes and Yohan calls him an overprotective dad (Seungyoun doesn’t even tease him about him, which is how Seungwoo knows his headache is really bad). Seungyoun just rubs his eyes, slouching on himself and looking even smaller in that big shirt.

“It’s not for warmth,” he mumbles. “It smells like you. It makes me feel better.”

He could punch Seungwoo in the throat and it probably wouldn’t hurt him as much as this. How can he ask for his shirt back after this?

“Still, you could take something thicker… I don’t need that shirt for now, but you’d probably feel better with something warmer. Why didn’t you take one of my hoodies?”

Seungyoun shrugs and walks to him, leaning his body against his like he’s too tired to stand on his own. “Gyul washed them. They don’t smell like you.”

Seungwoo takes his hand and almost runs to his room, not saying anything because he knows opening his mouth means making an embarrassingly loud squeal. Even if they believe their relationship is nothing more than a joke, the other members wouldn’t let him forget it.

“Take your shirt off,” he orders, searching through his wardrobe.

“I really don’t feel well, hyung. Maybe later.”

“What?” He almost drops the sweater he just found when he realizes what Seungyoun means. “Oh– uh– oh my _god_ – not for that! What the fuck?”

Seungyoun smiles. It’s not that big, but it’s a smile. Fucking idiot, making fun of him despite his headache to show him he’s not that sick. Seungwoo hates him. He’ll cuddle him to death, that’ll teach him.

“Choose a movie, I’ll go get you some water and soup.”

He throws his hoodie on his bed and almost runs to the kitchen. When he comes back, Seungyoun is wrapped in his blankets, looking like a lost kitten. Seungwoo would die for him.

“Isn’t that a Christmas movie?”

Seungyoun pouts. “And what about it? It’s the one I want to watch. Please?”

Fuck. Seungwoo would watch every Christmas movie if Seungyoun asked him.

“No.”

Yes. He will. Seungyoun doesn’t have to know that right now, though.

“Pleaaaaaase? For me?”

He’ll never understand how Seungyoun manages to tease him so often when he only needs to see his boyfriend’s pout and pleading eyes to give up.

He shakes his head, but Seungyoun doesn’t miss how he hesitates and almost nods. The younger boy throws a pillow at him.

“Stop teasing me, I’m sick! You’re so mean!”

“Sorry, sorry,” and he kisses his pout away.

Seungyoun falls back on the bed, hands on his mouth. “You idiot, don’t kiss me! What if you catch it too?”

“Darling, you’re not sick. You’re just suffering from your weird sleep schedule – or lack of, should I say – and your unhealthy love for eating salty food without drinking water. Just stay hydrated and rest and you’ll be okay tomorrow.”

“I’m literally dying!”

“No, love, you’re not.”

Seungwoo slides under his blanket and puts his sweater on. It’s way too big, something he bought as pajamas, exactly what he needs.

“Get in, loser.”

“In what? Your shirt? What the fuck? We’re two grown men!”

“And that’s a big ass shirt. Come on, I do it all the time with Dongpyo when he has nightmares.”

“I’m a bit taller than Dongpyo,” Seungyoun grumbles, but still slides under his sweater when Seungwoo raises it.

Unsurprisingly (to Seungwoo, at least), it’s not too tight. They’re as physically close as they can be, but nothing different from when they sleep together.

“You could have used a blanket…”

“I’m too lazy to hold it. Beside, when I’ll leave, you’ll have a warm sweater that smells like me.”

Seungyoun starts the movie and curls up against him. Seungwoo has a feeling he won’t last half the movie.

“Don’t leave. At least wait until I’m asleep.”

He kisses the top of his head, smiling in the weird (yet still good looking) mix of black and blonde hair. “Alright, I’ll wait.”

As expected, Seungyoun falls asleep not even half an hour after starting the movie. When he wakes up, Seungwoo is still there.

After this, Seungyoun starts stealing more than Seungwoo’s shoes. He never asks, just comes into his room, takes what he wants and leaves. Sometimes, he does it when Seungwoo isn’t looking so he can bring Dohyon and sings Mission Impossible’s theme while rolling on the floor. When the kid isn’t there or just doesn’t feel like it, he walks in like it’s his room, right under Seungwoo’s nose.

“Wear this,” he says one morning, throwing a bag at Seungwoo.

“Okay? Good morning to you too?”

Hangyul looks at the bag with round eyes. “Hyung, we went shopping for Seungwoo? I thought you really wanted that shirt!”

“Yeah, I really want it, but it smells fresh and clean. I want it to smell like Seungwoo.”

“I don’t know if I should melt or be offended at you implying I don’t smell fresh and clean,” Seungwoo grumbles, but still takes the bag.

It becomes normal, natural, like that’s just how things are: Seungyoun buys clothes, makes Seungwoo wear them and only takes them back once they smell like his boyfriend. When the others see it, they just say that hey, it’s understandable, Seungwoo _does_ smell good, and it’s cute to see them being such great friends. When he first hears this, Seungwoo glares at them. In Seungyoun’s new baby pink sweater, it doesn’t look intimidating at all.

Seungwoo wears Seungyoun’s clothes, Seungyoun wears Seungwoo’s clothes, that’s how it works and no one really questions it.

“I’m cold,” Seungyoun announces as soon as they step out of the apartment.

“Go get a jacket or something, then.”

“No. I don’t want to go back.”

He looks at Seungwoo expectantly. Seungwoo rolls his eyes: he could just ask for his hoodie, no need to act all innocent.

“You can take mine,” Hangyul offers.

“He prefers hoodies,” Seungwoo stops him, taking it off and doing his best to ignore Seungyoun’s grin. “Well, anything that smells like me, to be honest. But thanks for offering, I’m sure he appreciates it a lot!”

“Yeah, thank you, Gyul.”

They walk, hand wrapped around a finger like Seungyoun always does, and Seungwoo can’t ignore Seungyoun’s victorious smirk anymore.

“Not a word,” he hisses through clenched teeth, blushing at how embarrassing this whole thing was.

“I wouldn’t dare make fun of you for almost throwing a fit,” Seungyoun says, putting a hand on his heart with a shocked face. “Thank you so much for saving me from Hangyul’s jacket, you’re such an amazing boyfriend!”

“I’ll choke you and no one will find your body.”

“My knight in shining armor, protecting me from clothes that aren’t mine or yours,” he sighs, offering him his best imitation of a dreamy smile. “Thank you!”

“I’ll hide every single minion figurine you got at McDonald’s.”

“That’s where I draw the limit,” Seungyoun says, admitting his defeat. “But, hyung… I tease you, but I think I would have done the same thing.”

His confession makes him blush, but he hides under his hood and runs away while screaming that the last one at the coffee shop will pay for everyone’s drink. Hangyul and the kids follow him, Wooseok tries to convince Yohan to walk with him and Seungwoo waits, smiling at the mess that he calls his group.

Then, he starts running too, because he loves his boys, but he refuses to let his boyfriend win so easily.

Seungwoo raises his arms, turns around and stretches a bit. The shirt looks good on him and it fits him. Now, there’s only one thing to check before he can buy it.

“Youn, try this.”

“You’re buying too many shirts,” the other protests. “We should go back to the pants, you need some.”

“We already bought more than enough, just admit you’re mad I didn’t buy the ones you really liked.”

“Your ass looked _amazing_ in these jeans,” he insists, “and that says a lot since you’re pretty flat.”

“That’s literally your only argument, love.”

“Because it’s a good one. I don’t like the shirt.”

Seungwoo thinks it fits him, but Seungyoun could look good in anything, so it’s not that big of a loss.

“I’ll still buy it. I’ll run out of clothes if you steal all of them,” he jokes, squeezing Seungyoun’s cheeks.

“I don’t see how that’s a problem.” Seungwoo doesn’t even bother answering that, choosing not to waste saliva when he can stay still and just glare at his boyfriend with the most unimpressed face he can make. “Okay, jokes aside, I’ll wear anything as long as it smells like you.”

Seungwoo’s face lights up. “Really? Anything?”

“Yeah, I don’t wear your clothes because of their style, I wear them because they make me feel like you’re hugging me… ah. You’re planning something.”

Seungwoo smiles, eyes on the ugly shirt Seungyoun talked about for five minutes because of how horrible it is.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he challenges him.

Seungyoun scoffs. “Oh darling, you should know better.”

Seungwoo buys the ugliest shirt in the entire universe and wears it in the apartment for a whole day, ignoring the looks and comments from his boys. Seungyoun makes it a point to wear it whenever they go out on a date.

Seungwoo doesn’t really know who wins this round, so he decides to call it a tie.

“Seungyoun, do you have my shirt with… ah.”

Seungyoun blinks, looking at his (and not Seungwoo’s) shirt. “I’m pretty sure this one is mine, but I could be wrong.”

“You’re not, and even if you are, it’s not the one I’m searching for.”

The other gets up from the couch, squeezing Hyeongjun’s cheeks when the boy whines at the loss of his human pillow.

“I’ll help you find it. Maybe it’s in your room and you just didn’t see it?”

“Meh,” is all Seungwoo can say because he knows he looked through his whole room twice, but maybe Seungyoun’s eyes are better than his.

Ten minutes later, they have to accept that either Seungyoun’s eyes are as bad as Seungwoo’s or he really lost his shirt.

“It has to be in the apartment, don’t worry.”

Seungwoo sighs and nods, hands on his face. He usually doesn’t care this much about clothes and he knows it must be somewhere in their dorms, but he doesn’t know where and he can’t lose _this_ shirt.

He feels Seungyoun’s arms around his waist, his boyfriend pressing his cheek against his.

“We’ll find it, hyung, you’re probably so stressed you forgot where you put it.”

He doesn’t ask questions, probably doesn’t know why Seungwoo cares so much since he never told him how he got this shirt, but he can see he’s upset and that’s all he needs to know Seungwoo needs some comfort.

“Maybe you left it in the bathroom? Maybe Hangyul mixed it with the others’ laundry? It’s somewhere in the dorms, just not in your room. Stay here, I’ll go look in the kids’ rooms.”

Seungyoun leaves. A few seconds later, the shirt comes to its owner, accompanying a very confused Dongpyo.

“Hangyul-hyung told me you were really worried, are you alright? He said something about your shirt, but I didn’t really understand what he meant.”

Ah. He’s so used to Seungyoun borrowing his clothes that he forgot the other members could do it too.

“Can you give me my shirt back? You can take one of my shirts, but not this one. It’s a gift from my sister.”

Dongpyo accepts, pouting and apologizing with sad eyes until Seungwoo swears he’s not hurt, mad or feeling anything negative because of him. He folds the shirt and puts it back to its special place in a drawer.

“You can choose another shirt, I don’t mind you taking any of the others.”

“It’s not in the bathroom,” Seungyoun announces as Dongpyo picks a blue sweater. “Oh, hi Dongpyo! Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to wear one of hyung’s shirts too. He was searching for it so I gave it back, I’m sorry for causing trouble.”

“You didn’t, it’s not your fault I get stressed over simple things.”

Seungyoun takes a look at the drawer. “This one is cool! Can we trade, hyung?”

It’s the shirt he got from his sister and Seungwoo remembers, embarrassed, that he never described it to Seungyoun while they were searching for it. To his defense, Seungyoun didn’t ask either, so he’s not the only dumb one.

Dongpyo glares at him as he nods and throws it at his boyfriend, who catches it with a smile. Seungwoo ignores the lasers he can almost feel coming out of his kid’s eyes and stares at Seungyoun when he takes his shirt off. It’s purely innocent, he wouldn’t dare thirsting over his boyfriend in front of his almost son, but Seungyoun’s body is art, especially with all his tattoos, and art is made to be appreciated. Maybe one day they could get matching tattoos.

“Thank you, hyung! I’m glad you found your shirt.”

He kisses him on the cheek and leaves the room, probably to go play with Hangyul and Dohyon. Dongpyo crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks.

“I can’t believe you let him take that shirt.”

“It’s because I love him, Dongpyo. He has some privileges.”

“But you love me too, right?”

That shouldn’t be a question. He takes his kid’s hands, making sure he looks at him in the eyes to see how sincere he is.

“Of course I do! I just don’t love you the way I love him, you’re like my son,” he adds when he sees him scrunch his nose.

Dongpyo raises a hand. “No, I get it now, I was thinking about something else. You’re in love with him! Like, you want to date him?”

“Uh, yeah, that’s not new though.”

Dongpyo’s eyes grow twice their usual size. “Really? Hyung, I can’t believe you’re okay with your inside joke when you have real feelings for him! Doesn’t it hurt when you joke about dating him?”

“Pyo, I’m really dating hi–”

“Don’t worry hyung, I’ll help you! I’m sure the others will want to help too, Minhee even said you two looked really cute together the other day!”

“No, don’t bother the others with that, you really don’t need to do anything.”

“I do! I want you to be happy, you always take care of us so you deserve to have a boyfriend to make you happy! I’m sure the others will agree with me,” Dongpyo happily says, unknowingly breaking Seungwoo’s heart by being so _sweet_.

“Dongpyo, we’re already dati–”

“I’ll talk to the others and we’ll plan something, don’t worry and trust us!”

Dongpyo runs out of the room, leaving him staring at the hallway where he disappears. He knew it’d be hard to tell the others about his relationship, but he thought it’d be because he’d have to come out as bisexual and not because he’d have to convince them they’re really dating.

“Well. This is a mess.”


	4. Chapter 4

With Dongpyo and the other kids helping him, Seungwoo has more free time to spend with Seungyoun. The first time it happens, they go on a coffee date. The second time, they go to the cinema.

Now, for their third time, Seungyoun really wants their date to be different.

“We’re not going out,” he announces, wrapping himself around Seungwoo like a koala on a tree. “You’re staying in his bed to get some sleep.”

“Youn, you’re sure you don’t want to do something else? We can sleep later.”

He feels Seungyoun’s head shaking. The other doesn’t reply, just hug him tighter.

Alright. Sleep it is, then.

It becomes a habit. Whenever they’re free for at least an hour, Seungyoun comes to Seungwoo, puts him on a couch or one of their beds and forces him to go to sleep. As much as Seungwoo hates to admit it, these little naps are needed. Taking care of ten boys and doing his best for the six boys waiting for him can be quite tiring and he doesn’t always get the sleep he needs. With Seungyoun sharing blankets with him, it makes it even better. It sounds cheesy, but he swears he sleeps better when his boyfriend is with him.

“You did well today,” Seungyoun tells him, taking his hand to lead him to the bathroom because it’s been a long day and he knows Seungwoo needs someone to guide him like he guides X1.

Seungwoo doesn’t talk about his feelings, doesn’t let others take care of him, because that’s not his job. His job is to listen when his boy talk about their feelings and to take care of them. With Seungyoun, it’s different. With Seungyoun, it’s mutual. His boyfriend says he’s getting more and more open about his feelings and needs, even with the others. He also says he’s proud of him for that, so maybe Seungwoo should stop seeing it as a bad thing.

“Close your eyes, I’m washing your face,” Seungyoun warns him.

He obeys, but still jumps when he feels a towel on his face, even with the other’s warning. Seungyoun chuckles, but doesn’t say anything. Seungwoo would be too tired to reply.

He does it as fast as he can without being too rough. He washes his face, rinses it, puts some cream on, does the whole routine without complaining about having to do it twice or about Seungwoo being a literal ragdoll right now. When he rinses the towel to do his own routine, Seungwoo grabs his arm.

“Let me.”

“You’re tired.”

“You’re tired too.” Seungyoun opens his mouth to protest, but Seungwoo doesn’t feel like arguing and ends their argument with something he knows Seungyoun won’t go against. “I like taking care of you, it helps me relax.”

As expected, Seungyoun closes his mouth and his eyes and lets him do as he pleases. Fifteen minutes later, he goes to his room, takes a pillow and joins Seungwoo in his bed.

“That was fun,” Wooseok says as he gets in the car.

Seungyoun goes to the seat next to Seungwoo before anyone can steal it from him.

“Fun, but tiring,” he yawns.

Seungwoo would love to tell him it’s because he spent half the night working on songs instead of sleeping, but that’d probably make him lose a few Boyfriend Points for lack of compassion.

“Sleep, then.”

Seungyoun doesn’t protest and puts his head on Seungwoo’s lap. Hangyul doesn’t protest against the legs suddenly on his, probably realizing his best friend really needs the sleep.

They don’t need that much time to get to the apartment, but Seungwoo lets his boyfriend sleep. He takes him in his arms, thanks Hangyul for staying behind to close the car door so he doesn’t have to let go of Seungyoun, goes to his room and puts him in bed. He takes a few minutes to wash him with a wet towel (his face, his feet because he knows he hates going to bed with dirty feet, his back and his neck, because the rest can wait to tomorrow’s shower… or maybe it’s today’s shower, it’s quite late) and undresses him. He’s too tired to change him, so he lets him sleep in his underwear. It’s not like they never did it before, anyway.

“Sleep well.”

Seungyoun doesn’t knock at Seungwoo’s door like the others. Maybe it’s true, maybe it’s just that Seungwoo is so whipped he hears his knocks differently from the others, or just doesn’t notice the way the others knock. It’ll come, though. They have five years together.

“Youn?”

The other opens the door and Seungwoo notices how tense he is, how his hand grabs the doorknob like he’s scared he’ll be taken away if he lets go.

“Hyung,” and Seungwoo is wide awake now, because Seungyoun never sounds this quiet, this _scared_ , “I had a nightmare.”

And, when Seungwoo thought his heart couldn’t bleed more for his scared boyfriend, he asks him if he’s okay, with teary eyes that beg for a positive answer. Fuck. That hurts.

“Fuck, baby, of course I am, it wasn’t real. Come here.”

He opens his arms, Seungyoun almost running to his bed to slide under the blanket and press himself against him like he wants to melt into him and never leave his side. He’s shaking a bit, so Seungwoo wraps his arms around him and tightens his embrace.

“I’m fine, darling, and I’m not going anywhere. Take deep breaths, everything is okay, it was just a nightmare. Breathe with me, okay? Inhale. Exhale. No, baby, exhale, out. Focus on me, can you do that? Yes, love, you can, just follow me.”

He takes Seungyoun’s hand, putting it on his chest and exaggerating the rise and fall of his chest. It takes a moment for Seungyoun to calm down and it’s so scary that Seungwoo doesn’t know if he spent seconds or half an hour helping him. He rubs his back, kissing his forehead, his cute nose, the top of his head, his cheek, everything.

“Are you with me now?” Seungyoun nods, but doesn’t say anything. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Seungyoun shakes his head. “No.” His voice is still shaky, so Seungwoo doesn’t push it. “Tired. Just wanna sleep. Please.”

“Okay, we can do that to. Do you want me to sing for you?”

“Please. But not Different. It’s a breakup song.”

He chuckles. “Of course, baby, I won’t sing a breakup song.”

Singing one of their (few) songs isn’t original and Seungyoun must be tired of I’m Here For You by now, but the lyrics are sweet and probably what he needs at the moment. He doesn’t complain, just snuggle closer to Seungwoo and sigh. Seungwoo’s heart breaks even more. His poor, scared baby.

“Good night, Youn.”

“Good night. Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

He finally feels the other’s body relax against his. Seungwoo stays awake, waiting to see if Seungyoun fell asleep back to his nightmare. After ten minutes of peace, he kisses his boyfriend’s nose and closes his eyes.

“Love you.”

Seungyoun can’t say it back, but it’s okay.

Stress is awful. As an idol, Seungwoo has to live with it. As a person, Seungwoo struggles to sleep when his head is full of negative comments, of things he can’t forget to do, of speeches he has to deliver. Stress has him turning and turning on his bed, trying to find a comfortable position. His boyfriend asked to sleep in his bed, but after a few nights of rolling around, Seungwoo thought it’d be a bad idea to add someone he’d possibly punch while struggling to fall asleep. Now, he regrets it. Seungyoun helps him fall asleep, or, at least, help him relax.

He stays in his bed for a few more minutes, listening to music, changing his candle, doing everything he can think of to fall asleep but still failing. With a curse under his breath, he gets up and goes to Seungyoun’s room, praying he won’t find his boyfriend in Hangyul’s bed.

This sounds wrong. He doesn’t have anything against Seungyoun sleeping (as in, laying down, closing his eyes and falling asleep) with the others, but he tends to wrap himself around anything close to him when he sleeps, and he really can’t bother his boyfriend _and_ Hangyul, that’d be too selfish. Luckily, Seungyoun is in his own bed, alone, legs on the walls and an arm hanging from the bed. Truly the perfect vision of beauty and grace.

He hesitates for a few seconds, then decides that fuck it, he can do it, Seungyoun won’t mind, Seungyoun would be upset to learn that he couldn’t sleep and didn’t go to him, Seungyoun would be scared if he suddenly woke up and saw him standing next to him in silence. Yes. He can do it.

He pats the other’s face, shaking him a bit. “Youn. Seungyoun. Wake up.”

On another night, he’d push him off the bed to wake him up faster, but they’re all so tired from their promotions and he’d feel like an asshole, even though Seungyoun would probably find it hilarious.

“What,” Seungyoun groans, fighting Seungwoo’s hands with as much strength as a kitten.

“I can’t sleep… I’m sorry.”

“’s fine, don’t worry.” He yawns and sits up, staring at the wall in front of him without really seeing it.

Seungyoun just stays like that, blinking tiredly, and Seungwoo feels awful. They’re all tired and Seungyoun struggles to keep an acceptable sleep schedule, waking him up when he finally fell asleep at a decent hour was a bad idea.

“Want me to join you?”

“Please,” Seungwoo sighs, eyes on the floor because the sight of Seungyoun’s messy hair and red cheek with sheet marks would only make him regret his decision.

He feels guilty, but it’s not like he can tell Seungyoun to forget it now that he already woke him up.

“Woo, everything’s okay, I ‘on mind. Let’s sleep.”

Seungyoun gets out of bed, tripping on a pillow and almost bringing Seungwoo down with him when the other catches him. He pats his boyfriend’s shoulder as a thank you, takes the pillow that nearly killed him (well, Seungwoo swears it could have seriously hurt him and no, that thought doesn’t come from the lack of sleep) and a blanket and wobbles to Seungwoo’s room, bumping into the wall on his way out of his. He seems determined to get to his boyfriend’s room as soon as possible, even if it means giving said boyfriend a heart attack on his way.

“That was _not_ a good idea,” Seungwoo mumbles and catches him in a few steps. “Youn, do you need me to carry you?”

“With that injured knee? Nah. I can walk on my own.” He trips on his blanket and almost slams his head against the wall. “I’ll be fine, I got this.”

“You absolutely do not. Let me carry your blanket before it kills you.”

Despite Seungwoo’s lack of trust in his sleepy walk, Seungyoun gets to his room without dying or needing a trip to the hospital.

“Get over it, Woo, you can come to me when you need it,” Seungyoun groans when he sees how upset his boyfriend looks. “Go to sleep and stop worrying about it.”

“But, you were sleeping…”

“And you weren’t. Shut up and sleep, if we start arguing about it, I won’t be so sleepy and it’ll take me some time to fall asleep again!”

“Using my love for you to win over me should be illegal.”

“Shh, you do it too. Good night Woo, I love you and I’m glad to be there for you when you need me.”

They cuddle under the blanket. Seungyoun is warm, soft and round, fitting in Seungwoo’s arms like a missing piece that he finally found. Despite being sleepy, Seungyoun stays awake with his boyfriend, rubbing his back and softly singing until he sees him close his eyes and relax.

“Good night,” Seungwoo mumbles when he feels himself falling asleep. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. I know you would do the same for me if I needed it.”

Yes. Yes, he would. Seungwoo would leave his bed every single night if it would make Seungyoun feel better.

He shifts, pulling Seungyoun closer to his body because he’s warm and incredibly comfortable. Even half asleep, he can feel his boyfriend kiss the tattoo on his upper chest.

That night, he learns even stress is weak against Cho Seungyoun.

“Hyung, it’s getting ridiculous, you need to sleep!”

“I don’t have time,” he argues. “We get home too late and leave too early. If I’m not already up to take care of all of you, you’ll go past the alarm and we’ll be late to our schedules.”

“That’s something you choose to do every morning, hyung, that’s not something you have to do even if you’re our leader. Yohan can do it, I can do it, Seungyoun can do it, Hangyul can do it, one of the _kids_ could do it! Hell, we can put alarms on the phones!”

Wooseok is angry, mad, and Seungwoo can’t say it’s surprising or undeserved. Wooseok’s love is as strong as him and he knows his friend would fight for them, even if it means fighting themselves when they don’t take care of their health like they should.

“This isn’t going anywhere,” Wooseok sighs when he realizes his leader is in his I-Take-The-Leader-Role-A-Bit-Too-Seriously mindset. “If you really don’t want to sleep more in the morning or whatever, go take a nap. It was a nice habit to take, napping with Seungyounie, why did you stop?”

“No time for it.”

Even with the kids’ help, they’ve been so busy they couldn’t find enough time to nap together. Seungwoo misses it, of course, but it can’t really get better. At least one of them is always needed for something and he doesn’t really like to nap on his own.

“You’re not doing anything right now, go.”

“I’m not doing anything because I’m arguing with you and you refuse to leave me alone!” Seungwoo protests. “I can’t just go to sleep, I have things to do! I have to call Victon!”

“Don’t use Victon as an excuse to ruin your health or I swear they’ll kill us, you, then us again for not taking care of you, then they’ll bring you back because they love you and so they can kill you _again_ for being dumb. We’ll find you some time to call them after you rest. I promise we will,” he adds when he sees Seungwoo opens his mouth. “I’ll perform Flash on my own if I have to. You can even go see them if you want to, but only after getting some sleep.”

Seungwoo shakes his head. They’re going to Idol Room soon and the MCs aren’t people he trust with his kids, he needs to watch a few more episodes to have an idea of what disgusting thing they could try to pull on his kids. He also needs to call the manager, who said in a text that he needs to talk to him about something, and he wants to chat a bit with Victon…

“Alright, this isn’t working. Kids, he’s yours. I’ll buy you ice cream if you can get him to take a nap.”

Six faces with sad pouts and puppy eyes turn to him. He shakes his head, a hand in front of his face to block their sad, pleading expressions.

“Nope, no, non, nein, niet, I really can’t, sorry. But I’ll try to do what I have to do as fast as possible, maybe I’ll still have enough time to take a nap then,” he offers, trying to find a solution that pleases both sides.

It doesn’t work.

“Hyung, we all know you’ll do what you absolutely don’t have to do and then you’ll find more stuff to do,” Dongpyo rolls his eyes. “You’ll never take that stupid nap if we let you do that.”

“You don’t have to do everything on your own,” Hyeongjun pouts and wow, he must _really_ want his ice cream because there are tears in his eyes, “the hyungs always say they’re ready to help you with your leader stuff. You have really big dark circles under your eyes…”

“It’s just a nap, it won’t kill you,” Eunsang whines.

“I’ll buy you ice cream if you leave me alone and forget about that nap, I have work.”

Junho frowns. “Hyung, we’re not doing this for the ice cream, we’re doing this because we love you and we don’t like seeing you so tired.”

“Yeah, it really sucks,” Minhee adds, always so helpful.

His cute babies, his little rays of sunshine… they’ll be the death of him.

“What’s going on? Is it Jump-On-Seungwoo-Day and no one told me?”

Seungyoun puts his bags on the counter, complaining about he can’t spent half an hour at the supermarket without missing something interesting. Seungwoo knows he lost when the kids start explaining the problem.

“Ah, Seungwoo-hyung stepping over the limit between selfless and stupid, I see,” Seungyoun nods, then turns towards his boyfriend. “Woo. Bed. Sleep. Now. I’ll wake you up if we need you.”

“And by that, he means ‘I’d rather carry you in my arms than wake you up if Yohan sets the dorm on fire while cooking eggs again’ or something like that.”

Seungyoun rolls his eyes. “Pyo, you’re exaggerating, it’s not that bad. Go rest, Woo, there’s nothing you have to do right now.”

“Okay. Keep me something for dinner if you eat before I wake up, I don’t feel like eating ramen tonight.”

Silence. Wooseok blinks. Dongpyo smiles.

“Seriously? We literally spent half an hour begging you but Seungyoun only needs to ask _once_?”

Dongpyo giggles, wiggling his eyebrows at Hyeongjun until the other boy realizes what’s so special about Seungwoo only listening to Seungyoun.

“Wow, hyung, how did you do that?” Eunsang asks him with wide eyes, impressed. “Do you have some kind of superpowers?”

“Yep, a radioactive boyfriend bit me.”

His words lead Seungwoo’s eyes to the thigh that he remembers biting and kissing when they finally found a bit of free time to spend together (though he prefers denying ever having it than admitting it was spent sleeping with Seungyoun in a way that has nothing to do with naps). When he looks up, Seungyoun is grinning. The little shit knew what he was saying.

As he goes to his room, he sees Dohyon looking at Hangyul. “I’m sure Seungyoun-hyung would make a really good boyfriend!”

“But I’m already make a rea– forget it, it’s funnier that way.”

That day, he dreams of marrying Seungyoun. He kisses him, cuts the cake (and throws a piece at CJ’s CEO because _fuck you_ ), dances with him and smiles as their friends congratulate them for having such a funny inside joke.

When he wakes up, he decides he needs to talk to his boys as soon as possible.


	6. update on hiatus + commissions

Hi!

I’m really sorry for not updating for so long. I’m in quarantine since March and I have to admit it’s affecting my motivation and inspiration more than I thought it would… I’m not abandoning any of my works, I still have ideas for all of them and I want to finish them but right now it’s really hard to be productive, especially since I’m in college now and “the pandemic we’re going through is ruining my mental health which affects my motivation and concentration” isn’t an excuse the teachers accept. Thanks to the holidays, I’m free now and maybe Christmas’ magic will let me update lol. Posting new works is easier, but updating is hard and I don’t know how to fix that.

This probably doesn’t look good after not updating for months, but I opened a Ko-Fi page. I won’t ask y’all to pay me for an update but if you want me to write something for you, I can do that! It’ll be my priority though, so please be understanding if updates take even longer while I’m writing a commission. For now, I’m asking for $3/1k words (in USD) and any extra if I’m motivated and/or inspired will be free (aka if you ask for 2k words and I write 3k, I won’t ask for an extra $3). I can write about a lot of kpop artists, mangas, etc, just ask me! We moved out this summer so I had to quit my job and I can’t find a new one because of the Covid restrictions. I’m sorry for asking money after being inactive for so long, I just really don’t know what to do…

Sorry for giving such a disappointing update. I’ll try to post a new chapter as soon as possible, but I can’t promise anything and I’m really sorry about that.

if you want a fic: comment here or dm me on twitter (@mekikyu)!

**Author's Note:**

> would anyone read this from seungyoun's pov? i didn't write it because i wasn't sure people would read it (it's the same story, but from seungyoun's pov), but it's something i'd like to write!
> 
> i can finally leave my twitter (@mekimingyu) and curiouscat (@mekimingyu)! please leave comments, i love reading them <3


End file.
